


More Then Just A Dream.

by ritty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritty/pseuds/ritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood pounds in your ears as you duck behind one of the many Stonehenge-like structures of your land, your grip on your gold-hued pistols tightening. You try to steady your breathing, trying to make less noise as you hear footsteps on the soft grass near you. It's getting closer, and you hold your breath, you know you're done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Then Just A Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> 12/17/15 Edit - changed rating!!

The blood pounds in your ears as you duck behind one of the many Stonehenge-like structures of your land, your grip on your gold-hued pistols tightening. You try to steady your breathing, trying to make less noise as you hear footsteps on the soft grass near you. It's getting closer, and you hold your breath, you know you're done for.

A giggle, a darned giggle, escapes your mouth as Dirk steps in front of you, pelting water directly at your face with his own pistols. "Oh, for frig's flippin' sake, Strider! You're unfair!" You accuse of him as you wipe at your wet face, even though it was not unfair, and he laughs, that honey-like laugh that you would never tire of hearing, ever. You laugh along with him, and while he's busy rambling about how he was following the rules like an innocent, law-abiding citizen, you shoot water up his nose.

He stands there for a bit while you grin triumphantly, blowing out of his nose like one would in a tissue if their nose was stuffy, before he scowls at you. "Now _that_ ," He begins, and you laugh again. "Was uncalled for. What the fuck, bro." You laugh even harder, because for the love of all things holy, this was great!

He chuckles a bit at your laughing, and steps forward a bit to lean down and rest his forehead against yours. Your arms drop to your side, and you lean into him, and you both just stand there for a second. It's hilarious how fast you two can go from joking around and shit to doing this lovey-dovey cliche stuff, but you like it. You like him. Actually, that's an understatement. You love him, to the moon and back again, a billion times.

Of course, you really should have been expecting it when he suddenly uses his own pair of guns to shoot icy water down your gray jacket, and you step back, sputtering in surprise. Dirk laughs, places a quick smooch to the tip of your nose, and races off like his life depends on it. You snap out of it a moment later, and start off after him, laughing all the while.

He's fast, intimidatingly fast. You're fast, too, you had to be when you grew up on an island teeming with bloodthirsty fauna, but he's much faster by a longshot. He does take slight mercy on you by not flashstepping, but he's still going on strong, and you start to huff and puff. 

You lack behind your boyfriend and finally stop in your tracks, panting like a dog on a hot summer's day. He stops, looks behind him, and cautiously steps towards you. "Hey, man, you okay over the-" He's cut off as you reach out and grab his wrist in your hand quickly, and he yanks back.

He stumbles, falls backwards, and the both of you are tumbling down the hill, laughing wildly.

When you stop rolling, you're draped over him, nose smushed against his. You grin down at him, he grins up at you, and you go in for a kiss. It's magic, you swear, when he kisses you. His lips are soft, a tad bit chapped, but still soft, and deliciously warm. He tastes of artificial oranges and honey, and it's intoxicating, leaving you breathless but craving more. 

You get more, of course, as the kiss breaks apart and he starts to unbutton your jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> look i just adore this dumb ass ship in aus where theyre Healthy And Happy  
> just Let Me Live


End file.
